Light my fire
by DrawingScars
Summary: After Kai's failed attempt to kill Caroline, Damon and Stefan decides to ship her and Elena off to New Orleans. However New Orleans isnt as safe as it might seem. Mikael and Esther are back, creating all kinds of hell. Finn and Kol are up to no good and to top it all off Davina is hell bent on killing Klaus and Elijah. Pairs: KlausxCaroline ElijahxHayleyxElena (Triangle drama)
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you have noticed that most of my stories are gone, it's cause I wasn't happy with what I was writing. And my Christmas story got ruined cause my net went poof during Christmas/new years. So I'll be holding onto that until next year!**

**I hope you will enjoy this story though!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**Pick it up, pick it all up. And start again. - Daughter**_

Caroline sat in her mothers bedroom, the cancer had finally taken her. She was now just like everyone else, an orphan. In her hands she held a photo of her mother,father and herself. Her finger slowly tracing the picture. It wasn't fair. Everyone just left her.

Her father,Bonnie,Stefan,Tyler,Matt, even Klaus left. Sure some of them didn't have a choice in leaving, like Bonnie and Klaus. Matt and Tyler were still her friends, and Stefan, well he had to go and screw everything up.

A soft knock on her door brought her out from her thoughts, looking up she saw Elena standing there, sad look on her face.

"Hi." She said and stepped into the room. Caroline just gave her a small smile and watched as Elena sat herself down besides her on the bed.

"I remember that picture. It was during the picnic we had, the summer before we started high school." Elena said as her eyes scanned the picture of Caroline, her mother and father.

"It was the perfect day." Caroline whispered and put the picture down on the bed before she turned to Elena, tears in her eyes. Elena gave her another sad look before she pulled Caroline into her arms.

Letting the blonde cry on her shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened to you Care." Elena mumbled as she stroked Caroline's back.

And that's how the girls spent the night, Caroline crying until she passed out and Elena whispering comforting words.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~ 2 weeks later ~_

"I'm worried about her." Elena said as her eyes moved between the Salvatore brothers. Damon rolled his eyes and drank from the glass in his hand.

"Blondie is doing fine." He said and Elena just looked at him. "She's not focusing, you have to call out to her atleast three times before she answers, she's just not...herself." Elena explained.

Enzo snorted from his seat in the livingroom. "Well what did you expect, princess? The girl just lost her mother, I'm sure you weren't all overly happy when your parents died." He spoke and Elena turned around to face Stefan.

"I know you and her aren't in a good place right now but you agree with me, right Stefan?" Stefan sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"I agree that she's not herself. But like Enzo said, she just lost her mother Elena. Give her some time to mourn." Stefan replied and Elena let out a sigh and sat down besides him.

"I'm just worried she's going to snap and do something that will haunt her forever." Elena said.

"She won't. Caroline has always been more controlled than most of us. We just have to be patient, let her come back to herself in her own time." Stefan reassured Elena and gave her a soft smile.

Elena smiled back and nodded. "Your right, I'm over thinking this. Caroline has always been a superb vampire. And an even better friend, it's my turn to be that for her now." Elena spoke and Stefan nodded at her.

"Well, now that we got that discussion out of the way. We still got one problem, and his name is Kai." Damon said and put his glass down, folding his arms over his chest.

"I say we kill him." Enzo quickly said and grinned. "I second that, but he's too strong right now. With him absorbing the Travelers spell,barrier thing over Mystic Falls." Damon replied.

"We need to find a way to get Bonnie back." Elena added. "Kai won't let us bring Bonnie back, it's too big of a risk for him. Especially if Bonnie has her magic back, like Damon said." Stefan said.

"So what do we do?" Elena asked, Damon shrugged and Stefan shook his head. "I don't know." He said under his breath as his eyes went from one person to the other.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caroline sat in front of her mother and fathers gravestone, it had been 3 days since the funeral and Caroline had visited the grave everyday since.

Just sitting there, in silence, staring at the engraved names on the stone. Letting out a sigh she shook her head.

"Hi mom, dad." She spoke as her eyes went from one name to the other. "I...I don't really know what to say or do. Alaric recommended to just talk, say what's on my mind. But my mind is all messed up right now. I can barley think straight, let alone remember to feed.

I haven't killed anyone, I might be hurting but I still refuse to feed on humans." She inhaled and let out a small laugh as she shook her head.

"This is so ridiculous, but it actually feels...good. I know I should probably confine in Elena, considering she's been through this not once but twice. But I don't want to burden her or the others with my pain. I know Elena worries, alo-" A small rustle coming from behind her forced her to snap her head around to look for whom ever made the noise.

There was no one there. Caroline took an extra look around before she turned back to the grave, only to come face to face with a young looking man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...scare you." He spoke. He had short dark brown hair, his eyes a grey/blueish.

"You're Caroline, right? Sheriffs daughter." He continued as Caroline got off the ground. "Yes, and you are?" Caroline asked, her eyes traveling up and down the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners, I'm Kai, Kai Parker." Kai said and gave her a wide grin, Caroline took a step back. She knew exactly who this guy was.

"Ah, you've heard of me. No doubt all the horrible things." Kai continued as he took a few steps towards her.

"Don't you have witches to drain?" Caroline asked. Kai's grin turned to a crooked one and.

"Definitely only horrible things." Kai responded as he started to circle her. "I've never really dealt with vampires, so I've been hanging around here. Cloaking myself, watching all of you." He spoke.

"Because that's not creepy at all." Caroline muttered just loud enough for Kai to hear her, making him chuckle.

"I guess it is, yeah." He replied, coming to a stop right in front of her. "Is there a point in this visit? I was doing something." Caroline said her eyes locking with his.

"You aren't like the others, or so I've heard. I've been waiting for you to break,snap. Turn it all off and go parading through town and kill everyone on sight. Like Stefan does, I believe he used to be called ripper? Something along those lines, Damon is just an asshole so he'll do it on random, or when Elena does something to 'break' his heart. Elena, she's weak. Simple as that. But you, Caroline...You are the strongest of them all." Kai took a step closer and Caroline let him invade her personal space.

"You refused to turn it off, you coped with the loss and from what I've learnt. Not many vampires would do that. They would choose the cowardly way out." Kai's hand went to Carolines face and he placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. He smiled down at her, letting his hand cup her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

Caroline stood frozen, she just couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They looked so...kind,warming. Kai's smile however turned malicious and Caroline soon felt the sharp pain of an Anesyrum.

She dropped to her knees and cried out in pain. "I know you've been hurting Caroline, and I plan to relieve you from that pain. Reunite you with your parents. And of course send a message to Stefan and Damon." Kai spoke as he grinned.

Caroline was gasping for air as she tried to crawl away from him. Kai sighed and flicked his hand, flipping her over, onto her back. Where he continued with the Anesyrums.

"You see, I cannot allow them to bring Bonnie back. My father will use her to send me back to my little prison. And we can't have that, now can we?" He said as he grabbed onto a branch, he walked over to her and bent down, squatting besides her.

"I'm sorry it had to be you, but I figured you'd want to see your parents again. I guess this is goodbye, it was nice knowing you, Caroline." Kai lifted the branch and prepared to impale her.

Caroline saw him raise his arm and prepared for what was coming next. Death. However before the branch could reach her body, Kai flew away from her. And soon she was being picked up by someone.

Looking at her savior through half closed eyes she came upon a familiar pair of brown eyes. "Tyler." She breathed out.

"I'm here, Care." Tyler replied and nodded for Liv to come with him, Kai had been knocked out but they knew he'd be back for one of them. And they needed to inform Stefan and Damon.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kai did what?" Damon cried out as his eyes went from Tyler to Caroline who were being examined by Elena on the couch.

"We didn't see it all, we came just as he was about to kill Caroline." Tyler explained and Damon put a finger to his lip, letting his mind take in the news.

"He said it was a message to you all, to not bring Bonnie back." Caroline spoke from the couch. Elena turned around to look at Damon.

"What are we going to do?" She asked and Damon's icy eyes landed on her. "I know what we aren't going to do, stop the rescue Bonnie mission." Elena nodded at him.

Right then Stefan came through the doors."Are you alright, Caroline?" He asked the second he saw her. She nodded at him.

"Why didn't you fight him off? Run the second you saw him?" Stefan asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I didn't know how Kai looked like, and I couldn't fight him, my brain was being fried." Caroline snapped at him. Stefan took a few calming breaths before he nodded at her.

"It's not safe for her here." Stefan said as he turned to his brother. "I don't think it's safe for either of them here." Damon replied as his eyes left Elena.

"Kai is unpredictable, and that's what makes him 100 times more dangerous than any of our other enemies. And to top it all off, he's sucked the power of a gigantic Travelers spell into him, so we don't know when his magic will run out." Damon spoke.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Tyler asked. Damon looked at him and then back to Elena and Caroline on the couch.

"We need to keep the two of you safe." Elena raised her eyebrow at him. "Meaning?" She asked.

"Meaning we need to get the two of you out of town. Kai is most likely going to focus the two of you, as you have the least protection." Damon explained. "Alaric is human, but he got Jo. Tyler has Liv,Jeremy and Matt are on that world trip,me and Stefan have years and each other."

"Where would we go?" Elena asked.

"Klaus." Stefan said as his eyes landed on Caroline, who lifted her head and stared back at him. "Klaus? He wont even consider helping us." Tyler spoke.

"He will, if Caroline asks." Stefan replied making Caroline roll her eyes. "Yes, let's use me again to get something out of Klaus." She muttered and glared at Stefan.

"Klaus is in love with you Caroline, you don't think he'd be here on the next flight if he found out there is a psycho warlock trying to kill you?" Stefan asked and Caroline continued to glare at him.

"I could ask Elijah." Elena said as her gaze shifted between the two blondes. "Call him." Damon said and Elena nodded as she got up from the couch and left to find her phone.

"Let's hope they say yes." Stefan breathed out as he sat himself down on one of the arm chairs.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~ New Orleans ~_

Klaus,Elijah,Hayley,Marcel, and Cami were sitting around the dining room table, eating breakfast.

"This is strange." Hayley said as she eyed everyone around the table. "Tell me about it." Marcel replied as he drank blood from his coffee cup.

"I don't understand the point of this, Elijah." Klaus spoke as he eyed his brother. "We are all in one way, a family. I figured during these harsh times, that we could spend some time together." Elijah replied as he flipped a page from his newspaper.

"We are at war with our mother and father, and lets not forget to mention our two brothers, where as one of them has decided to team up with Davina. We don't have time for your family bonding time." Klaus said and Elijah sighed as he folded the paper and put it besides him on the table.

"Bonding time is exactly what we need. We need to start working together. And to be able to work together, we must trust one another. And what better way to start trusting each other than to enjoy a simple meal as breakfast together." Elijah explained, sending everyone a small smile.

Klaus was about to respond to him but Elijah's phone went off. Elijah reached into his suit pocket and fished out his phone.

He looked confused at the name calling him before he answered. "Elena Gilbert, now you are one person I didn't expect a call from in atleast a century." At the mention of Elena's name Klaus head snapped to Elijah's. Suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"_Hello Elijah. I'm actually calling because I need a favour from you._"

Elijah smiled.

"Who's trying to kill you, and why do you need one of us there?" He asked and everyone but Cami heard Elena let out a little laugh.

"_Well no one has tried to kill me, but a warlock named Kai almost killed Caroline today._" The fork Klaus was holding snapped and the phone Elijah held was out of his hand in a second.

"Elena, lovely to hear from you again, put Caroline on the phone." Klaus said, he heard Elena sigh and some shuffling noises.

"_Klaus.._" Everyone saw how Klaus seemed to relax at this woman's voice, he even smiled.

"I heard you got yourself into some trouble, love." He spoke.

"_Well to be fair, it's not my trouble. I'm just a, what is it you love to call it, oh yes. Casualty of war._" Caroline replied.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked and he heard her sigh on the other end.

"_Because I didn't want to use your feelings for me to get something that we need. I...I don't want to use you._" Her words made him feel a warmth inside. She didn't want to use him like she so easily had before.

"Do I need to remind everyone that we are at war here? We don't have time to protect Caroline Forbes or Elena Gilbert." Hayley said as she eyed Klaus and Elijah.

"They could be an asset." Elijah spoke, making Hayley snort. "Two baby vampires, yes I'm sure they could be of plenty help."

"They've been through more fights than you could count on one hand, Hayley." Elijah replied, he turned his attention to Klaus, and Klaus knew exactly what his brother was thinking.

"We'll help you. When can I expect you and the lovely Elena?" He heard Caroline ask the Salvatores when they would be there.

"_Tonight._" She replied.

"I'll see you then." Klaus said and hung up, handing the phone to Elijah. "Who are these girls?" Marcel asked, slight grin on his face. "You seemed quite concerned about that Caroline." He added, making Klaus glare at him.

"She is of no importance to you, and you are to stay away from her. Is that clear, Marcel?" Marcel nodded and picked up his cup.

"Crystal." He replied before he drank, Klaus eyed him for another minute before he turned on his heel.

"And where might you be going?" Elijah asked. "Seeing as we have two guests on their way, I figured I'd arrange their rooms." Klaus replied before he was gone in a flash.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caroline and Elena got out of Damon's car. It surprised even Caroline that Damon allowed them to use it. But he was trying his hardest to get back with Elena, so she figured it was a gesture towards that.

"Maybe this trip could be good for you, Care. Get your mind off of..well.." Elena stumbled on her words, not sure how to phrase herself.

"Get my mind off of my dead parents. I'm not some fragile doll Elena, you can talk about my mom and dad around me." Caroline said as she opened the front door, heading straight to her room, Elena tailing along.

"I know, I'm sorry." Elena said as she leaned against Caroline's doorway. "Do you ever think of him?" Elena asked as she eyed her blonde friend. Caroline stopped in her tracks, knowing exactly whom Elena was speaking of.

"I didn't...but ever since my mother died my mind has drifted off to him, once in awhile." Caroline admitted as she threw some tops into her suitcase.

"Do you ever wonder what might of happened if he stayed?" Elena asked, making Caroline turn around with some dresses in her hands.

"What are you fishing for Elena? And don't give me any of that bullcrap about 'I'm just wondering'." Caroline replied.

"Well you did sleep with him, which indicates that you feel something for him. I'm just wondering what those feelings might be, and how they will come into play once you see him, get to live with him." Elena explained herself and Caroline nodded, putting the dresses into her suitcase.

"Klaus has a baby with Hayley, Elena. Whatever feelings I have for Klaus can never ever be put into play. He has a whole other life going on for himself, he has a family now. And I'm not going to ruin that for him,Hayley or their child." Caroline said as Elena nodded at her words.

"Alright. Duly noted. Now what can I help you with?" She asked and sent her friend a big smile, Caroline smiled back and started to instruct her on what needed to be packed.

Half an hour later the girls had the car packed and they began on their road trip to New Orleans.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**I'm not sure if this is something anyone would like, but if you want me to continue please write so in a review. /Scars**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I am **overwhelmed** by the amount of reviews I got in such a short time. It makes me really happy to know you guys like this story so much. I hope I wont disappoint you with chapter 2.

Also I don't entirely recall what happened during the end of season 5, regarding Tyler dying and what not. So I hope I got some of it correct. If I don't, by all means call me out on it!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**|Replies to Reviews|**

**missHA1004 -** Thank you for liking my fic. As for the Klamille moment, I kinda stopped watching The Originals, so I have no idea what happened. So I wont be having that in my story, Cami will however be someone who is dear to Klaus. And the closeness they have may or may not strike a cord in Caroline ;)

**Ktclaire99 -** Thank you, I shall!

**bulldozed88 -** We'll see how it ends ;D

**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 -** :)

**HisSecretLover18 -** I'm happy you like where it's going. I shall continue on :)

**darkprincesssalvatore -** Thank you so very much :D

**clashcityrocker083 -** Thank you for leaving such a wonderful review :D

**ZodiacsKlaroline -** Thank you! And awe ^^' Sorry if I disappointed you with the Kai going after Caroline thing. It was more to spark the Salvatores to do something about her and Elena.

**Xara-333 -** I'm happy you like it. I shall continue on :D

**Angelikah -** Thank you!

**LaLainaJ -** I'm glad you like it, hopefully I wont disappoint and I'll try to make sure they fit in ;)

**Aria Daughter of Chaos -** I shall continue, and we'll see how it ends ;D

**Soihra -** I'm thrilled you love it, and thank you so much! And don't worry about it :D

**Lawsy89 -** Thank you :)

**Jewelz1642 -** I will! And I'm super happy that you love my story :D

**madam claire -** Updating now!

**blueberry55 -** Don't worry, Klaus and Caroline will for sure clear things up. And awe, everyone hates Hayley! XD

**Libra86 -** I kinda figured that's how Caroline would react in the show. She'd probably feel a bit hurt/betrayed in a way aswell. As for Hayley and Cami, don't worry. I am not going to make Hayley a super bitch, but her and Caroline will have their differences. And Cami won't be there to make Caroline look good. As for Caroline and Elena being kickass vampires, we'll see ;)

**bmo016 -** Glad you love it! :D

**Ghost00 -** Thank you! And I will not be making Hayley a super bitch! But as I mentioned in the answer above yours, her and Caroline will have their differences. And Cami wont be all sweet and innocent. I'll try to involve as many characters I can from NO, I know I'll have Davina,Josh and Jackson for now.

**Guest -** I shall :)

**Guest 2 -** I will! Hope you liked the Klaroline reunion :P

**Guest 3 -** Super happy you love it :D

**Guest4 -** Hope you will enjoy this chapter :)

**NA -** Haha, no one seems to like Hayley. Sadly Hayley wont really be going anywhere :P

**BlueSky -** I shall continue. I'm happy you enjoyed the story, and hopefully you'll like this chapter :)

**Guest 5 -** Caroline and Marcel will bond, even though it might not seem like it in this chapter :P

**afrenchfan -** Happy you do :D

**tippy093 -** Cami will play a semi huge part in this story, Hope will make an appearance along with Rebekah. (To me they have not switched bodies and Esther has not prepared Cami's body for Rebekah to jump into.) Klaus and Camille won't be romantically involved, I haven't decided if Cami will start feeling romantically for him yet, but her and Klaus closeness might strike a cord in Caroline ;)

**Kathe -** Happy you love it. Enjoy chapter 2 :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Caroline let out another sigh, they'd been driving for the past 5 hours and it was slowly driving her insane.

"What's on your mind?" Elena asked as she briefly side glanced to her friend. "Nothing 'Lena, I'm just bored and want to get out of this car ASAP." Caroline responded.

"So its not some nerves about seeing Klaus?" Elena asked sending her friend a little side grin.

"I thought we were done with this conversation." Caroline replied, looking at her friend. "I lied." Elena replied and smiled.

"What was it about him, Care? Like what did he do that redeemed him in your eyes?" Elena eyed her friend, watching her bite down lightly on her bottom lip.

"What was it about Damon that redeemed him in yours?" Caroline countered after a moment of silence.

"Damon is diffe-" Elena was cut off by Carolines scoff. "Different? Elena he practically raped me and used me as a blood bag. But no I guess that's nowhere near as bad as what Klaus did, cause what he did was mostly to you." Caroline said angrily.

Elena stared at her for a second before her eyes went back to the road, the car filled with awkward silence.

"He forgave me." Caroline said after a few minutes as she looked over to Elena. Elena turned her head to gaze at her friend.

"After everything I did to him, manipulated him, pretended to like him. Even after everything I said to him, he was still there when I needed him. When we all needed him." Elena nodded at what Caroline had said.

"I'm sorry, about Damon. About what he did to you, and how he never apologized for it." Caroline gave Elena a shrug and shook her head.

"Thanks, but you aren't the one who should be apologizing." Caroline replied and turned to look out the window again, Elena eyed her friend before she turned her eyes back to the road. The car once again filling with silence.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~ New Orleans ~_

Cami stepped into Klaus' bedroom, finding him painting. "He paints." She said jokingly, earning a smile from the hybrid.

"Indeed he is. And what brings you here, Cami?" He asked as he adverted his eyes from the canvas to eye the blonde.

"Oh I think you know why I'm here." She replied as she came to a halt besides him. She eyed the canvas which had started to take the shape of a young girl with blonde wavy hair.

"Our guests." He said and Camille nodded. "What about them?" He asked as he wiped one of his brushes.

"Do you really think it's safe to drag them into this huge mess we are in right now?" She asked as her eyes moved from the canvas to Klaus.

"Caroline and Elena are more than used to...complicated situations." Klaus replied as he dotted some blue onto the eyes of the girl.

"Hayley mentioned they were baby vampires." She said.

"That they are, but they can fight just as well as me and Elijah. Well, almost as well as Elijah and I." Klaus said and sent her a crooked grin.

"So is this her. Caroline?" Cami asked as she nodded her head towards the canvas. Klaus wiped his brush again and dipped it into a yellow color.

"Yes." Klaus replied as he dragged the brush through the blonde waves of hair on the canvas. "She's beautiful." Cami said as she once again looked at the canvas, and the woman that was taking shape on it.

"That she is." Klaus said and got a small smile to his lips. "You like her." Cami pointed out and Klaus rolled his eyes before he looked at her.

"Oh wow, Klaus Mikaelson actually likes someone. Alert the media, the cold hearted hybrid is crushing on someone." Cami said jokingly, earning her a laugh from said hybrid.

"I promised her I'd be her last love." Klaus admitted as his laughter died down. "She's a lucky woman." Cami replied and gave him a small soft smile.

Klaus didn't say anything, but sent her a smile back before he continued on with the painting. After a few moments of silence Cami decided it was time for her to leave.

"Well, I have a few errands to run before dinner tonight. I'll see you later." She said and turned on her heel.

"Be careful Cami." Klaus called out to her his eyes adverting from the canvas for a second. "Aren't I'm always?" She called back and grinned. Klaus smiled, shaking his head.

He heard Cami walk down the stairs and soon the door opened and shut, he dropped his brush and stared at his finished painting. It was a replica of Caroline. He picked up the canvas and carried it into his storage of paintings. He couldn't wait to lay eyes on the fiery young blonde.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~ Circa 8 hours later ~_

Elena and Caroline pulled up to a smaller white mansion, on the porch a dark skinned man stood along with a familiar face, Elijah.

The girls got out of the car and Elena immediately sent a smile Elijah's way. "Welcome to New Orleans, Elena, Miss Forbes." Elijah welcomed them and sent both girls a kind smile.

"Thank you Elijah, it's good to see you again." Elena replied as they walked towards the mansion. Marcel cut out from behind Elijah and immediately went for Caroline.

"I'm Marcel it is a pleasure to welcome you to what I like to call, my second home." He said and picked up Caroline's hand only to press a kiss to it.

Caroline eyed the man who called himself Marcel, she was deciding if she should snap his neck or slap him so hard he went flying into the house. She decided on a third option and sent him a smile.

"Caroline." She replied as Marcel dropped her hand. Marcel flashed her a grin before he looked over to Elena and gave her a nod. Meanwhile Elijah was watching the scene, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes at Marcel's obvious attempt at angering his brother.

"I'm sure you are exhausted from the drive, but we are having a late dinner. Perhaps you would like to join us?" Elijah asked as he eyed the two girls.

Elena looked to Caroline who gave her a shrug, turning back to Elijah she nodded. "We'd love to have dinner." She replied.

"Right this way then, we've been awaiting you." He said as he motioned for them to get inside. Marcel took the lead and Caroline walked behind him, behind her was Elena and last Elijah came.

Just as they entered the entrance of the mansion, Klaus came walking down the stairs. Caroline couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as she watched him. Her eyes moved over his body until they reached his blue eyes.

Their eyes locked for a moment, before Klaus smirked, making Caroline roll her eyes. "Klaus." She said and looked away from him.

"Caroline." He spoke before his eyes landed on Elena. "I trust the ride went well?" Elena gave him a nod.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Caroline cut him off. "I believe we were promised dinner."

"Ah yes, this way, Miss Forbes." Elijah said and led Caroline and Elena to the dining area.

Marcel stayed behind, huge grin on his face. Klaus sent him a glare before he walked after his brother and their guests, Marcel following after him.

Elijah pulled out both chairs for Caroline and Elena, seating himself at the end of the table as Klaus took the other end. Seating himself next to Caroline who had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Marcel sat himself down across from Caroline, much to Klaus displeasure. "Is it just us?" Elena asked as she looked at the two empty seats of the table.

"Hayley sadly wont be joining us, which we did not know until mere minutes ago. Cami should be here any moment." Elijah replied and Elena nodded.

As on cue a slightly older than them, woman stepped into the dining hall. She sent everyone a smile as she sat down besides Marcel.

"You two must be Caroline and Elena, I'm Camille, but everyone calls me Cami." She introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Cami." Elena replied and Caroline sent the woman a small smile. "Shall we begin?" Elijah asked, he got no reply as everyone dug into their food.

"So how is Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked, Elena shot Caroline a quick side look before she answered Elijah.

"Well, it could be better." Elena replied, keeping her answers short. "How come you couldn't stay? I mean, surely the Bennett witch is more than capable of handling a warlock." Klaus spoke.

"Because she's dead." Caroline replied casually, All eyes shot to her as she drank from the blood filled wine glass.

"She's not dead. She's trapped in some prison this warlock was sent to by his own coven." Elena explained.

"How did this warlock get out?" Elijah asked. "With this device, Bonnie used it to send Damon back and then we, as in me and everyone else, think Kai took some of Bonnies blood and managed to fix the device to send himself back." Elena replied and Elijah nodded at her, sipping from the blood in his wine glass.

"And you can't just simply take this device from him? I mean you are a bunch of vampires, you even have a hybrid on your side." Klaus said as he looked at Elena.

"Tyler isn't a hybrid anymore." Caroline said, making Klaus look at her. "Funny thing happened, Travelers came into Mystic Falls, hell bent on ruining everything. Their leader, named Markos, kidnapped Elena and Stefan drained them of doppelgänger blood performed a massive spell, making it unable for vampires to get into Mystic Falls. Tyler who was by the time possessed by a Traveler got kidnapped and forced onto the other side, which killed him. Oh and this was after said Traveler in him killed Stefan. To round this all out, Bonnie sacrificed herself to bring him back. And Kai sucked up the Travelers spell, which makes him kinda, you know, extremely powerful."

"Sucked up the spell? I've never heard of any witch or warlock that could do that." Elijah spoke.

"Kai isn't like other warlocks. He doesn't have any magic, he steals it. He can suck the magic out of other witches and warlocks up until the point of killing them." Elena explained. Elijah looked over to Klaus who were already looking at him.

"It seems that this Kai guy could be the answer to some of our problems here in New Orleans." Marcel said as his eyes shifted between the brothers.

"Indeed it does." Elijah replied. "He can't be trusted. He's too unpredictable." Elena quickly said.

"Can any witches or warlocks be?" Marcel countered, sending Elena a grin. Caroline grabbed a hold of her glass and sipped on the blood in it.

Klaus eyed her for a moment. "How's your mother doing?" He asked deciding to change the subject.

Elena immediately looked to her best friend, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Caroline froze.

"Care.." Elena said carefully, making Caroline snap out of her frozen stance. She put the glass down and looked to Klaus.

"She's dead. Cancer." She said.

"I shouldn't of ask-" Klaus began but Caroline held up her hand to silence him. "Don't be silly. You couldn't of possibly known that my mom had died."

Klaus nodded and picked up his wine glass, drinking the content in it. "Well this has been a rather...informative Dinner." Cami said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Caroline sent her a look. "So how do you two know Klaus and Elijah?" Elena asked eyeing Marcel and Cami.

"Well I am Klaus protege. He turned me and taught me everything he knew." Marcel said.

"And yet you are so normal and kind." Elena replied sending Klaus a look along with a small smile. Klaus rolled his eyes at Elena's words.

"As for Cami.." Marcel started and looked at her. "Klaus compelled me to flirt with Marcel, a witch named Davina made me remember. I strongly disliked him for what he did, but we put aside our differences and now we're friends." Cami explained.

"Now that does sound like something Klaus would do." Elena said making Caroline smile. "What about the two of you? How did you two come to know Elijah and Klaus?" Marcel asked eyeing Elena and Caroline.

"Well, I met Elijah when he was hell bent on killing Klaus. Of course I didn't know that Klaus was his brother, and it was shocking to find that out. And Klaus, well he killed me. Drained me of all my blood, he killed my aunt in the sacrifice to break the hybrid curse his mother put on him as well. We've had our differences, and in no way do I like him or want to be friends with him. But he has come through for me and my friends a couple of times." Elena said.

"You killed her?" Cami cried out turning to Klaus. "It was necessary." Klaus replied casually. Making the girls around the table roll their eyes.

"There's so much you haven't told me about your past life. Mystic Falls in particular." Cami said shaking her head.

Klaus didn't reply to her, he simply gazed at Caroline who was now poking around her food. "And what about you? How do you know Klaus and Elijah?" Marcel asked eyeing the blonde in front of him.

"Well, Klaus came to Mystic Falls, did horrible things. One of them being him using my now ex boyfriends sirebond to bite me. He of course came and healed me, after that he kinda went on a creeper stalker mode. My friends figured out that he liked me, and I used his feelings for me to make him do things for us. We did horrible things to one another, but I'd like to believe that we are friends." Caroline said looking up to Klaus, only to see him smile at her.

"As for Elijah, I never really got the pleasure of getting to know him. But you seem like an honorable man." She added and sent a look towards Elijah who replied with a smile.

"Feelings for you...Interesting." Marcel said and leaned back in his chair, his eyes moving between the blonde and his sire.

"What ever it is you are thinking Marcellus, drop it." Klaus said warningly, sending him a glare. Marcel simply shrugged and picked up his glass. "I have no idea what you are on about, Klaus." He replied, grinning.

They continued the dinner with light conversation, Cami asking Elena and Caroline questions about their life in Mystic Falls. Marcel butting in once in awhile, asking questions about Caroline and Klaus relationship.

Eventually Elena and Caroline retired to their assigned bedrooms, Carolines being the one closest to Klaus' and Elena's the one closest to Elijah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Settling into her room Caroline ran a hand through her wavy hair, it had been a long day for her and all she wanted to do was to take a bath and relax.

Standing up from the bed she grabbed the towel hanging over the arm chair besides her bed and walked into her bathroom, to her blessings there was indeed a bathtub in her bathroom. Sighing in content she filled the tub with hot water and bubbles. Once it was filled she undressed and settled herself in.

Closing her eyes she let her mind wander to past memories. Of her mom,dad,Bonnie. She missed them all.

Her mind drifted to another memory, Klaus. That time in the woods, the one time she had let everything go and shown him how she really felt about him.

She remembered the happiness written all over his face after she kissed him, how satisfied he looked after they were done, and the hint of sadness in his eyes when he realized that it meant goodbye.

Letting out a sigh she sunk herself under the water, only to emerge moments later wiping the water from her face. Standing up she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself, she reached into the bathtub and pulled the plug out. Watching as the water started to disappear.

She walked over to the door and opened it, as she did that she noticed that someone else was in her room. Klaus. He was holding her bags but his eyes were wandering over her towel clad body.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried out, pulling the towel around her tighter. But instead of turning around in shame Klaus only grinned and put down her bags.

"Don't worry love, nothing I haven't seen before." He said and gave her a wink before he turned on his heel and walked out the door. Leaving Caroline to stare after him, mouth hanging open.

Snapping out of her shocked state Caroline let out a sound before she moved over to her bags, picking out something to sleep in.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elijah opened the door to Elena's room, allowing her to enter it first. "My room is right next to yours. Hayleys is across from you, if you would need anything." He said and Elena nodded at him.

"This is a beautiful room." She said as she looked around. The walls were a dark red with golden prints. The furniture were in a dark wood, and the carpet was a dark brown.

"Niklaus had the rooms fixed before we moved in." Elijah explained as he put down Elena's bags.

"Well who ever he paid to have it re-done did a great job." Elena replied turning around to face Elijah.

"I know it's late, but perhaps tomorrow we could talk. I'd like to know how you've been doing since me and my family left Mystic Falls. In greater detail." Elena nodded to Elijah.

"That'd be great. I'd like to know how you've had it here in New Orleans." She said and gave him a smile.

"When would be a good time for you to have this chat?" He asked. "Anytime." Elena replied.

"Then we'll have our chat out on the patio at the back, around 1pm." Elijah said and again Elena nodded.

"I'll be there." She said. "I hope you sleep well, Elena." Elijah said before he left the room, closing the door as he went.

"I hope so too." Elena replied before she flopped down onto the bed, letting out a sigh. It had been a long day, filled with some awkward moments. Like the little fight her and Caroline had, had during the car ride. Then Caroline's outburst about Bonnie during dinner, as well as her parents.

Shaking her head Elena got up from the bed and went for her bags, she needed sleep if she was going to have the energy to face Caroline,Klaus and Elijah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Thoughts about the chapter? /Scars**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank you again for all the reviews! I appreciate them all so very much.**

**Side note: Took down the chapter to change Kai's name! thank you Jewelz1642 for leaving a review pointing it out. My spellchecker must of changed it by mistake ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>|Replies to Reviews|<strong>

**darkprincesssalvatore -** Thank you, I shall!

**gothicpoet0615 -** I will, don't worry :)

**Dollface129 -** Glad you like it!

**Bassward -** Glad that someone does not hate KlausxCamille and ElijahxHayley :P I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully you'll like chapter 3 aswell :D

**Angelikah -** Thank you! :D

**pixie79 -** More interactions are coming, however this chapter focuses more on Elijah and Elena :)

**Jewelz1642 -** Glad that you liked it. I feel like it's something that should of been brought up in TVD.

**kristiomar90 -** I think you will be pleased with this chapter :)

**bulldozed88 -** You'll see in this chapter ;)

**Xara-333 -** I had to Google translate this, but I do plan on using Enzo to make Klaus jealous, making him think that there is more going on between Enzo and Caroline than there is.

**Summer Huntress -** Updating now. And we'll see who Elijah ends up with ;)

**NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden -** I agree with you that they were unrealistic, but I was kind of picturing Caroline in a "I don't care" mode while I wrote that, since she said so casually that Bonnie died. I apologies if it in anyway ruined the story for you ^^' As for the "I'm" part, I'm not entirely sure where you meant, as I cannot find it O_O

**Libra86 -** Updating now ;)

**helimoen -** Hi there! Thank you so very much! I was very much intending to use Enzo to make Klaus jealous ;D As for Caroline's weird behavior there will be more of it, I promise :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Damon pushed the door to the Boarding house open, it had been a long day with Alaric,Enzo and Stefan. Discussing Kai and what they were going to do about him.

Walking into the livingroom he headed for the alcohol. He poured himself a glass and took a mouthful before he turned around to see Kai sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"You have a very nice home, Damon." Kai said sending the dark haired vampire a smile. "Thank you, now leave." Damon replied sending a sarcastic smile back.

Kai's grin widened and he shook his head. "I've been searching the town for Caroline, but she's nowhere to be found. Then I tried to find my sister who so rudely flung me away from the pretty blonde I was about to kill. Turns out she's nowhere to be found either."

"Aren't you an unlucky person." Damon said. Kai's smile dropped and Damon fell to his knees, the glass of scotch crashing to the floor with him, breaking on impact leaving shards of glass everywhere.

"Where are they?" Kai asked as he got up from the armchair, slowly making his way over to Damon.

"I don't know." Damon replied through clenched teeth as he cried out from the pain. "Wrong answer." Kai replied and inflicted even more pain, making Damon cry out even louder.

Kai bent down and picked up what was left of the broken glass. "I can tell you won't give them up. Which is really sad, because I wont stop until I've killed my Coven. And don't think for a second that I'm not going to go after the people you care about most to get what I want. You may have sent Caroline and Elena away, but that doesn't mean I wont be able to find them." He spoke in a hushed tone before he shoved the glass into Damon's throat.

The blood splattered all over his hand and sleeve of his jacket. "You know it's just something so satisfying about seeing you in pain, Damon. It really makes my day." Kai said as he rose to hover over him.

Letting out a sigh Kai walked over to the fire place and picked up a relatively thick stick. "However I need a bit of a head start if I'm going to find the woman of your dreams and her best friend. Can't have you running around screaming out my plan to people." He continued as he arrived back to Damon's side.

"Have a nice sleep, Damon." Kai said before he shoved the stick into Damon stomach, he watched as the older Vampire groaned out in pain before he passed out.

Kai stared at him for a moment before he turned on his heel and made his way out of the Boarding house. He had two vampires to find, and something told him they'd be hard to find.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~ New Orleans ~_

Caroline sat herself up in the bed and let out a yawn, stretching her body. She looked around her room only to see a tray on the table by the door. Confused she got out of the bed and up to the table.

She grabbed the note and opened it.

_Caroline_

_I prepared you some breakfast, I hope it's to your liking._

_I'm afraid I will not be here when you wake up, however Elijah and Elena are around the house,shall you need any assistance. _

_I hope you'll have a pleasant day._

_Klaus_

Caroline smiled as she shook her head. He was so cheesy sometimes, she thought as she grabbed one of the grapes from her little fruit bowl. She grabbed the glass filled with blood and walked over to her balcony, opening it she stepped outside only to be met by the heat that New Orleans nice weather had to offer her.

Sipping on her blood she looked out over the property. There was a patio to her left under what she could only assume was Klaus' room. A pool in the center and a crispy green lawn that stretched for a few feet.

She inhaled the fresh air and exhaled, smiling. For some reason she felt better than she had been for awhile. Perhaps it was the change of scenery. Or maybe it's cause you are around Klaus. The know-it-all Caroline voice in her head suggested.

Shaking her head she downed the blood and went back inside, she needed to get ready for today.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elena entered the kitchen to see Elijah and Hayley standing rather close to one another. They moved away from one another once they realized they weren't alone anymore.

"Elena. I trust you slept well?" Elijah asked as he sent her a polite smile. "I slept fine." Elena replied as she went for the coffee.

"Hayley." She said as she walked past the brunette. "Elena." Hayley replied before she took a sip of her coffee.

"So where is this baby I heard you had?" Elena asked as she turned around to face them. Hayley froze for a second, which didn't go unnoticed by Elena.

"You didn't tell them?" Hayley asked Elijah who shook his head. "I was going to this afternoon." Elijah replied.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Elena asked in a concerned voice. Hayley sighed before she turned to Elena.

"It's not safe for my child here. We...we Sent her away. Rebekah has her and no one knows where they are." Hayley explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Elena said and gave Hayley a sad look. "Did you get to name her atleast?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Hayley nodded. "Klaus named her Hope." Elena smiled at her. "It's a fitting name." Elena added. Hayley gave her a small smile back before she turned around and put her cup in the sink.

"I have to get to the bayou, I'll be back for dinner." She said shooting a look to Elijah who gave her a small nod. Elena wasn't sure but she could of sworn she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes as Hayley mentioned "the bayou".

"Be safe." Elijah told her and Hayley rolled her eyes at him before she walked out of the kitchen.

Elijah turned back to Elena and eyed her. "I know it's not 1pm, but how would you like to have our chat now?" He asked and Elena shrugged.

"Lead the way." She said and watched as Elijah turned around and walked towards a glass door. He opened the door and let Elena pass through it first, before he followed after her. They sat down by the outdoor furniture, Elena putting her cup of coffee on the glass table.

"So tell me, how have you been doing?" Elijah asked as he eyed the brunette besides him.

"Well, to be honest, it's been a rough couple of weeks. After Damon and Bonnie 'died' I refused to acknowledge that Damon even existed. I turned to magical drugs which pretty much gave me a hallucination of him. And I was happy for awhile, but the drugs made me go all crazy. I killed people." Elena spoke as Elijah listened.

"Seeing as I couldn't cope with the loss I had Alaric erase my memory of Damon, which complicated things when he came back." Elijah couldn't help but smile.

"Yes I could imagine that." He replied and Elena gave him a look. "All I remembered of him was that he was Stefan's mean,psychotic killer brother." She stopped to take a sip from her coffee.

"Speaking of the Salvatores, Miss Forbes mentioned that Tyler had killed Stefan?" Elena nodded.

"He's back to life though. Caroline kinda killed the brother of a witch we know, forcing her to perform a spell. Stefan came back along with Ric,Tyler and Enzo." Elena explained.

"Enzo? I'm not familiar with that name." Elijah spoke. "Believe it or not, he's a friend of Damons." Elena said which made Elijah chuckle.

"He also became a close friend to Caroline." She added as Elijah watched her. "A friend you say." He said.

"Yeah, seems like my best friend has a thing for guy with accents." Elena said making Elijah chuckle once more.

"So I can assume Niklaus would not like this man?" He asked and Elena shook her head. "No one really likes Enzo." She replied and the corners of Elijah's mouth twitched up into a small smile.

"You mentioned to Cami that you were majoring in pre-med. Wishing to become a doctor. How is that going for you?" Elijah asked.

"It's going good, or well, as good as it can go I guess. " Elena replied and Elijah nodded. "I'm glad something in your life is going good for you, Elena." Elijah said and sent her a smile.

Elena returned the smile and took another sip of her coffee. "What about you? How have New Orleans been treating you?" Elena asked and the left corner of Elijah's mouth twitched up into a crooked grin.

"New Orleans has proven to be difficult." He said. "That's it?" She asked eyeing him and Elijah shook his head.

"It's been a wild ride, dealing with Marcel,witches and now the return of our family." He spoke.

"So all of them are back? Mikael,Esther,Finn and Kol?" Elena asked as Elijah nodded. "I do believe you played a part in killing Kol, did you not?" Elena gave him a sheepish look as she nodded.

"You have to understand I had to do that. He was going to kill my brother." Elena explained as Elijah nodded.

"I do not resent you for killing one of my brothers, Elena. I know Kol can be impulsive and make rash decision. You acted in self defense and unfortunately that resulted in my brothers death." Elijah said.

"So what's going on with you and Hayley? You two were awfully close this morning." Elena asked grinning at Elijah who shook his head at her.

"We are...complicated." Elijah put it simply and Elena raised her eyebrow. "I thought she was with Klaus, you know. The whole baby thing." Elijah shook his head.

"Klaus has no romantic feelings towards Hayley, he never has." Elijah explained and Elena nodded.

"But you do?" Elena slyly asked, Elijah fell silent and Elena knew the answer. "Isn't that a bit awkward tough? Falling in love with the mother of your brother's child."

Elijah looked at her. "And that's why we are complicated." He said as Elena gave him a half smile.

Elijah's phone let out a beep and he fished it out from his jacket, quickly reading the message. "I'm afraid I have to cut our chat short. But it was lovely to catch up with you, Elena." Elijah said as he rose from the chair.

"Yeah, hopefully we can talk soon again." Elena replied and Elijah nodded. "I'd like that." He said before he bid her farewell and went inside the house again, leaving Elena alone out on the patio.

Elena turned her gaze towards the pool, perhaps she could go for a swim. Making up her mind she got out of the chair and made her way inside the mansion to find her friend.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~ Mystic Falls ~_

Damon let out a groan as he awoke. "Good morning sunshine." He heard the accented voice of Enzo say.

"I'm going to kill that warlock." Damon groaned out as he sat up. "Where's Stef?" He asked as he eyed Enzo.

"Probably passed out on Alaric's couch. He went a bit heavy on the drinking last night." Enzo replied.

"Call Ric and tell him to bring Stefan. Aka is out hunting down Elena and Caroline." Damon said as he got onto his feet.

"And what will you be doing?" Enzo asked eyeing his friend. "I'm going to go and take a shower." Damon replied sending him a grin before he left for his room.

Enzo shook his head as he fished his phone up from his pocket. He scrolled down his contact list until he found Alaric and pressed the call button.

"_Yes?_" Alaric said as he answered the phone.

"Good morning to you too, Alaric. Aka made a bit of a mess at the Boarding house, Damon require yours and Stefans assistance as soon as possible." Enzo said.

"_We'll be there in 10._" Alaric replied before he hung up. Enzo put his phone back into his pocket and got up, making his way to Damon's special alcohol cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass.

Damon returned just as Alaric and Stefan came walking through the door. "What happened?" Stefan asked immediately as he eyed Damon and Enzo.

"Kai stopped by last night, he wanted to know where Caroline and Liv where. We know where Caroline is, but where the hell is the witch?" Damon asked as he looked around the group.

"Tyler took her and Luke up to the mountains, to some wolf friends of his." Stefan said.

"Oh. Well then, long story short, warlock got pissed and decided to knock me out. But not before telling me he was going to hunt Elena and Caroline down." Damon spoke.

"We need to warn them." Alaric said. "Elena is not answering her phone, maybe you could try Caroline, Enzo." Damon suggested.

"I can call her." Stefan said as he shot a dark look to Enzo. "Yes, because you two are best pals right now. I'll call Goldielocks, you three figure something out while I do so." Enzo said before he removed himself from the group and called Caroline.

"You really need to make-up with Caroline." Damon said as he eyed his brother. "It's not that easy." Stefan replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It never is." Damon said back and Stefan sent him a look. "If you two are done bickering, we should try to track Aka down and stop him before he finds Caroline and Elena." Alaric said as his eyes shifted between the brothers.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Damon asked. "Jo." Alaric replied and grinned.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~ New Orleans ~_

Elena and Caroline were standing around the little kitchen island as Klaus,Marcel and Elijah came walking into the room.

"Welcome home." Elena said brightly as she sent them all smiles, Marcel and Elijah flashed her one back, meanwhile Klaus had zoned in on Caroline not even acknowledging the doppelgänger.

"I trust the breakfast wasn't cold?" He asked as he came to stand besides her. "It wasn't, Thank you." Caroline replied as she eyed him.

Klaus was about to say something when Caroline's phone went off, fishing it out from her pocket her face scrunched up in confusion as she read the caller ID. She pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hello gorgeous._" Klaus heard an accented voice speak, making Caroline slightly grin.

"Enzo, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" She asked as Elijah turned to Elena who rolled her eyes.

"_Why I thought you missed seeing my handsome face everyday, hear my sexy voice._" Enzo replied making Caroline roll her eyes.

"Right." She said back, clearly not amused. Klaus was clenching his teeth, whomever this guy was, he did not like him.

"_Sadly I call bearing bad news. Kai made a bit of a mess at the Boarding house and he's now on the hunt for you and the sweet Elena._" Enzo said and Caroline put the phone on speaker, sitting it down on the kitchen island.

"You are on speaker." She said.

"_He knocked Damon out and that's all about we know._" Enzo spoke and Caroline looked up to Elena.

"How is Damon?" Elena asked.

"_He's doing fine, princess._" Enzo replied and Elena mentally gagged at her nickname.

"_Hold on._" Enzo said and they heard some talking, shuffling noises.

"_Why it seems like it's your lucky day gorgeous._" Enzo spoke and Caroline could practically hear the smirk that was probably plastered all over his face.

"And why is it my lucky day?" Caroline asked

"_It seems I'm coming to New Orleans._" He replied and Caroline looked to Elena again before her head turned to Klaus. He did not look happy at all.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A bit of a shorter chapter this time. Thoughts? Leave a review if you wish, I appreciate all of them, long or short :D /Scars**


End file.
